Blackout (SMU)
In the Shattered Mirror Universe, Blackout is a white-armoured scientist. Biography Blackout was responsible for mutating a race called the Gregneth'Nar into the Ta'har, making them much more powerful. However, the Great Beings were not very happy about this, and forced him to weaken the Ta'har. This is called Blackout's crime by Tahar'ok, and was his motivation for entering our reality. Much, much later, he participated in the invasion through the Shattered Mirror II. He looked at the fight between our TBS and his TBS, and wondered out loud what his counterpart was like, at which point our universe's Blackout appeared behind him. SMB then fired a pulse blast at the other Blackout, who blocked it and went into Death Eater mode, turning into a cloud of smoke. SMB then turned into light energy and collided with our Blackout, causing both of them to reform. He then threw a chair at our Blackout, only for him to jump, grab the chair in mid-air, and break it over SMB's head, causing him to fall. Our Blackout then picked SMB up, threw him into a wall, and blasted him with lightning. SMB responded by playing dead and then hitting our Blackout with an energy blast fired from his chest. Blackout then used heat vision on SMB's chest, but the blast deflected off SMB's arm and into Blackout's face, and then deflected off Blackout's face and into SMB's eye. Blinded, SMB started firing lightning at where Blackout was standing, but Blackout moved out of the way and then fired plasma at his legs. SMB then by chance stumbled out of the way of the plasma, realized that in his light form he didn't need to see, assumed said form, and ploughed into Blackout, knocking him down. He was then trapped in a shadow cloud, which he then destroyed. He then commented that the two Blackouts seemed to be evenly matched, to which our Blackout responded by trapping SMB in chains made of Unicron energy, which he couldn't get out of. Blackout then asked SMB how he got to our universe, and SMB pointed out the Shattered Mirror II hovering above them, and then said that the SMU's inhabitants were going to conquer our universe. Blackout wasn't too happy about that, and he blasted the Mirror, which fell and crushed SMB. SM TBS then lifted the Mirror, and healed SMB. However, SMB was then hit by SM TBS' fist, which Blackout had caught when SM TBS threw it at him. This blow incapacitated him. Later, during Operation: Firestorm, SMB reported to Marshal Uteria, and asked for a command position in the army. Uteria responded by ordering him to bring her his counterpart's head, or she would have SMB's on her wall. SMB then travelled through the Mirror, and was assigned to be the leader of the Blackout Protection Society: Alex, Ben, Jack and Ollie. He was obviously not very happy with this. They then boarded a transport ship. Later, they travelled to the ZFT homeworld and tried to kill Blackout. SMB succeeded in slightly damaging Blackout's armour, but Blackout then made a pillar fall on him, crushing him.....again. Category:Makuta Category:Shattered Mirror category:Characters controlled by King of Nynrah